Kai
|gender = Male |Film = Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) |Video Game = Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends (2015) |Status = Deceased |Alignment = Evil |Hair Color = Gray |Eye Color = Blue (iris) Green (sclera) |Friends = Oogway (formerly) |Enemies = Kung Fu Panda: Oogway, Po Ping, Li Shan, Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper, Shifu Fantasy Wind: Hua Mulan |Likes = Winning, his two Jade swords, power, destruction, chaos, absolute power, fighting, his Jade Soldiers, bringing ruins, stealing the chi from many kung-fu master |Dislikes = Pandas (especially Po), being ostracized, being defeated, interruptions, lack of power, Oogway's perceived "betrayal" (which he didn't as Kai filled himself with jealousy), banishment, not being heard of }} General Kai (simply known as Kai), also known to all as "Kai the Collector", is the main antagonist of DreamWorks' 32nd full-length animated feature film ''Kung Fu Panda 3''. He is a supernatural bull who appears as Po's third enemy and the former brother-in-arms of Master Oogway and (upon his return to the mortal realm) later becomes a powerful evil Spirit Warrior. Thus, he can steal chi from Kung Fu warriors and turn them into Jade Zombies. His scheme is to defeat every Kung Fu master. Appearance Kai is a light gray anthropomorphic bull with glowing green eyes, long black hair, a helmet, two enormous horns that are shaped like flames and very thick, a green pendant of collected chi, a brown loincloth made of leather, and muscular arms with brown bracers. Personality Long ago, Kai was a fearsome, destructive, power-hungry and envious warrior who found a way to take chi from others, until Oogway banished him to the Spirit Realm for all eternity. When Kai returns to Earth, he and his appetite for power and revenge has only grown stronger. There is currently little known about Kai's personality, though he is described as being an "evil spirit". He hates to be interrupted when he is talking, as seen when he got very annoyed when Po wasn't willing to listen and continuously butted in with "chit-chat". Kai's voice actor, J.K. Simmons said that Kai will be "not happy about life in general", but will have a sense of humor, "even if it is a little bit dark". He added that Kai is also extremely vengeful and treacherous, and a "bitter, bitter guy". Kai also holds great hatred for his former friend Oogway, stating that he "loved him like a brother", and believes that Oogway betrayed him. This is demonstrated when he destroyed Oogway's statue. It is implied that he holds the Pandas responsible for turning Oogway against him. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Po Ping Hua Mulan Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing Lara Croft The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Kung Fu Panda 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Animated Characters